MerryGoRound
by Frankie Lee
Summary: Ichigo has a summer job at a theme park. He's having a really tough day dealing with all the irate customers until a blue-haired friend of his shows up.


**Hey y'all! This one's kinda short, but I was struck by a sudden urge to write last night, and this is what came out before I passed out, lol. Anyway, warnings: AU, yaoi, swearing. I think that's it... so enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Ichigo tried not to let his aggravation show on his face. He really tried. And to his credit, most of the park patrons had no idea he was silently murdering them in his thoughts. But there was always one who was slightly more attuned to the emotions of others, one who could mysteriously guess what you were thinking and would call you on it. Like the prick standing in front of Ichigo right now.<p>

"So you're telling me that my son can't ride the _merry-go-round_ because he's too _short_?" The man leaned forward, animosity and anger deeply intruding into Ichigo's personal space. Ichigo struggled to maintain his composure. Really, though, he just wanted to slam his fist into the irritating man's face, regardless of whether there were children present and watching or not.

With an obviously forced smile plastered across his face, Ichigo tried to reply as calmly as he could. "Sir, as you can see by this sign and as I have already mentioned—several times—children must be at least forty inches tall to board this ride. Your kid is barely thirty-five inches tall. Therefore, he is not allowed past the gate."

At Shinji's request, Ichigo had signed up to work at a water and entertainment park for the summer. It was local, the pay was decent, and it was run by a family friend of Shinji's. And for the first few days, Ichigo had actually enjoyed it. He'd been working in a concession stand in the main square of the park, where most of the activity was. He was paired up with his buddy Renji to work together there, and between the two of them and the then entertaining antics of the park-goers, he'd found it easy to have a good time.

But then Yumichika went and got mono, and his assignment got reassigned to Ichigo. And that left Ichigo far from his friends in a dusty corner of the park conducting a fucking children's ride. But it wasn't the children that got to Ichigo. Sure they were annoying and easily imagined being drop kicked into the deep end of the wave pool, but it was the parents that made life hell.

"My kid is five years old and wants to ride the merry-go-round! And we've already paid, so you'd better figure out some sort of way to make that happen!" The man slammed his hand down on the wooden counter top that separated Ichigo from the customers. He leaned forward again, face red and spit flying as he continued screaming at Ichigo.

Ichigo stared at him for a moment, a strange calm settling over him. Then he snapped. He pushed the man's hand off the wood, hoping to God that the bastard would get splinters, and lowered his voice, leaning slightly out of his little booth.

"Listen up, you son of a bitch, the only things you pay for in this park are admission and food. The rides are included in the price you pay to get in. So don't give me some made up bullshit about having paid to ride, because there is no way in hell I'm letting that sorry, midget excuse for a child anywhere near my merry-go-round."

The man stared at him, trying to comprehend that someone had actually just talked to him like that. In a desperate attempt to save face, he sputtered and choked out a lame comeback. "Well at least I'm not working in a damned theme park." He turned and stomped over to his son, who was sticky from a melting ice cream cone and had a large snot bubble coming out of his left nostril. He grabbed the boy's messy hand and tossed a glare over his shoulder. "I'll be sure to report you to your supervisors."

Ichigo made a face at him. "Be my guest!" He turned his attention to the others in line, a stretching queue of parents clinging to their children with shocked expressions on their faces. As if worried that Ichigo's rudeness might spread and infect their kids, the parents individually left the line, pulling their disappointed children along behind them.

Ichigo sighed. _Whatever,_ he thought,_ it's not like I'll actually get fired._ At the most, he might get a stern talking to, but Urahara was pretty cool about his workers. He always took their side, even if it really was their fault.

Ichigo closed his eyes and took a deep, steadying breath. He was wondering what to do with his new-found free time when someone with a dangerous voice addressed him. "Really cleared the place out, huh?"

Ichigo's eyes snapped open, searching for the source. A familiar young man was reclined on a bench just across the walkway from him, a wide grin stretching across his face and electric blue hair falling into his eyes. Ichigo frowned. When had he shown up? He was usually fairly perceptive and took notice of his surroundings, so why hadn't he seen the gorgeous man directly in front of him? _Oh yeah, _Ichigo thought, _the buffoon with the anger-management issue._

"Mmhmm, I probably won't have anymore customers all day. Word of mouth, and all." It was already almost evening, and he would have closed the merry-go-round soon anyway, but Ichigo flashed a smile at the man. Why not flirt a little?

"Well what'cha gonna do with all that free time?" Grimmjow pushed himself off the uncomfortable bench and slipped his hands into the pockets of his shorts, sauntering across the path to Ichigo's booth. Ichigo pretended to think about it. "Dunno... I could really use some sort of distraction..." He let his words trail off, leaving Grimmjow to interpret their meaning.

Grimmjow leaned against the coarse wood of the booth, dipping his head down to meet Ichigo for a quick kiss. He pulled away briefly, smiling devilishly at Ichigo. "You know, doing this sort of thing in the middle of the park, during your shift... it might not look so good if we got caught..."

Ichigo snorted. "This is the least-traveled section of the park. Besides, all I've got to do is turn the ride off and nobody will come this way for the rest of the evening."

Grimmjow chuckled and lowered his head again. He captured Ichigo's willing lips in a fierce kiss. Running his tongue along the redhead's full lips, he pushed his way through and began battling with Ichigo for dominance. Ichigo snaked his arms up and around Grimmjow's neck, running one hand through those sinfully soft blue strands, tugging on it when Grimmjow slowly began nipping his way down his throat.

With a stifled moan, Ichigo pushed Grimmjow off him, only to grab him by the shirt and pull him close again. Grimmjow's body collided with the front of the booth, but he understood Ichigo's intentions and climbed clumsily over the counter and into the small box. Ichigo pushed his boyfriend against the back wall of the booth so he'd have room to shut the swinging door that blocked off the open part of the counter. On the outer side of the door was a carved sign reading: Sorry, this ride is closed.

Ichigo turned and punched the_ All Off_ button on the small consul under the counter top before turning back to Grimmjow. Grimmjow grinned widely at him before pulling him close again.

Their lips met each other quickly several times before the kiss became deeper. Ichigo willingly opened his mouth to let Grimmjow's tongue in, sliding his own along the other's. Their tongues tangled together and their breathing became ragged and forced as Grimmjow slowly rotated them so Ichigo was pressed against the back of the booth. He let his hands slip down and under the hem of Ichigo's shirt, relishing the feel of Ichigo's perfectly smooth skin under his fingertips. He moved down to Ichigo's jaw, nibbling along to his earlobe.

He sucked the lobe into his mouth and rolled it over his tongue, biting sharply. Ichigo gasped at the feeling, only to moan again moments later as Grimmjow pressed their ready erections together. Grimmjow's fingers found Ichigo's nipples, and he rolled and pinched them, bringing them to a similar hardness. Ichigo groaned, feeling weak in the knees.

He opened his eyes and stared into Grimmjow's, heat and lust reflected between them. "Please, Grimm..." he said, at a loss for words but desperately hoping Grimmjow understood. Grimmjow didn't answer him, but stepped away slightly to give himself space to work.

He slid down Ichigo's body, never breaking eye contact as he slowly undid Ichigo's belt and untucked his shirt. Ichigo kicked off his shoes and stepped out of his pants and boxers and Grimmjow gripped his straining member. Grimmjow teasingly licked it, base to tip, and traced it with kisses. Ichigo moaned loudly before clapping a hand over his mouth. The other hand slipped into Grimmjow's hair, urging him to continue.

Grimmjow obliged, taking Ichigo into his mouth. He sucked hard, drawing more strangled moans from Ichigo before bobbing his head up and down several times. He pulled all the way back and licked it again, swirling his tongue around the head and dipping it into the slit before suddenly deep throating him. Ichigo let out a muffled moan and came, his orgasm slamming into him and knocking the wind from his lungs. Grimmjow hungrily swallowed and licked up every drop of semen before rising off his knees to meet Ichigo for another fervent kiss.

Ichigo slid his hands between them to slowly slide Grimmjow's zipper down. He reached into his boxers and gently squeezed Grimmjow's cock. Grimmjow gripped Ichigo's thighs, urging him to wrap his legs around him. As Ichigo did, Grimmjow pulled a small, travel sized bottle of lube from his pocket and coated his fingers in it. He braced Ichigo against the back wall and slipped his fingers down and around his bottom, coming to stop at his tight entrance.

He rocked his hips into Ichigo's as one finger pushed in, drawing another stifled moan. When he was ready, Grimmjow added a second, then third finger, preparing Ichigo for him. When they were both ready, Grimmjow pulled Ichigo over his twitching cock before slamming into him.

Ichigo yelped, but the sound was quickly stifled by Grimmjow's mouth. Grimmjow kissed him passionately while he waited for him to adjust. To prove he was ready, Ichigo rocked his hips, drawing a low, approving growl from Grimmjow.

Grimmjow moved slowly, building up a quick pace. Suddenly he froze, still inside Ichigo, as voices drifted to them.

"But mommy, I want to go on the merry-go-round!" Ichigo's eyes were wide as he stared into Grimmjow's, fear clouding out the lust. But Grimmjow only smiled, rocking his hips and making Ichigo hiss. "Grimm—ah—we can't, they'll hear—mmphmm-" "That just makes it more exciting."

Grimmjow thrust into Ichigo deeply, stopping his loud moan with his own mouth.

"Sorry, honey, looks like it's closed already."

Grimmjow pounded into Ichigo, his pace now fast and brutal as he felt his completion nearing. Ichigo met his thrusts with his own, groaning as another orgasm rocked his body. Grimmjow felt Ichigo's climax coming and covered his quivering cock with his hand, catching most of the cum. He felt Ichigo clench around him as the waves continued breaking over him, and it sent him over the edge. He came too, buried deep within Ichigo.

When their breathing started evening out, Grimmjow lowered Ichigo to the floor and pulled out, reaching down for his shorts. Ichigo also dressed himself, stopping to kiss Grimmjow again, slow and satisfied.

When they were finished and presentable again, Grimmjow wrapped his arms around Ichigo's middle and whispered into his ear. "So... round two at your place tonight?"

Ichigo playfully swatted his arm. "Baka. You know my dad'll be home. I've had enough of this 'living on the edge' thing for today." He pulled the window open again and climbed out, closely followed by Grimmjow.

"Well," Grimmjow said, falling into place next to Ichigo as they headed into the heart of the park, "I guess I'll just have to come visit you at work again tomorrow." Ichigo laughed and caught Grimmjow's hand in his, twining their fingers together.

"Mmm, we'll see."

* * *

><p><strong>So.. even as short as it was, did you like it? I'm always grateful to those who leave reviews, so thanks in advance!<strong>

**~Frankie**


End file.
